


And We're Side by Side it's Always Been Just You and Me

by MxThmxNn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Betrayal, Canon Dialogue, Dark Will Graham, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, Spiteful Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxThmxNn/pseuds/MxThmxNn
Summary: What if Will just kept betraying Hannibal?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	And We're Side by Side it's Always Been Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drive file and I honestly don't know why I didn't post it lol. The title is a lyric from Skulls by Bastille and it's honestly such a hannigram song, 10/10 very TWOTL

Undoubtedly, Francis Dolarhyde was dead. Bleeding into his becoming, the dragon he so yearned to be. Will and Hannibal admired their work together, a disturbing painting. The man’s body illuminated blue in the moonlight, crimson blood fanning into wings, soaking into the stone beneath him.

Satisfied. 

The killers desperately grabbed at each other, fighting to stand. Perhaps the police were already on their way, ready for their capture, but that was not important. There was only them, cast in tones of slate and cyan as they staggered towards the bluff. Freezing wind battles the warmth of fresh blood. Will’s, Hannibal’s, running together as the liquid coated their skin. Heavy panting fills the air as their injuries will soon become fatal, chests heaving closer together. Pain and adrenaline blend together, indistinguishable at this point. 

Will stares into the endless dark of Hannibal’s eyes as he has a million times before. They glitter with the reflection of the stars. A ragged, cruel smile tugging at the man’s lips as he looks down at Will. Finally, satiated of a hunger he had never been able to feed for so long. They stand in embrace for a moment, in the silence of the night. 

“It really does look black in the moonlight,” Will laughs. His lungs are unable to fully support his words as he feels blood scratching its way up his throat. 

“See. This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us,” Hannibal admits. He uses the last of his strength to draw Will even closer. The younger man struggles slightly, but falls into his grip yet again. He hears Hannibal’s heart beating erratically. Hannibal backs the two of them closer to the edge of the cliffs, looking down to the violent waters below. 

Will considers for a moment, what he had just done. He glances over Hannibal’s shoulder, the body of Dolarhyde in his peripheral vision. “It’s beautiful.” He takes in the freezing air, beholding what he’s done and the life he would soon have to throw away because of it. Cruel in its beauty, but there was no return. 

He pushes himself off Hannibal’s shoulder to meet his eyes once again. The look of satiated hunger remains in his stare, but a storm brews in Will’s own. No longer placid waters, but a violent tempest, one he’s sure Hannibal sees too. Will uses the last of his fleeting energy to wrap his arms around Hannibal tighter. He pulls himself up, faces dangerously close now. Hannibal’s lips brush merely against his, impatient. Will can tell he’s been waiting for this, and he can’t help but indulge. Needing to close off this unrequited obsession they’ve had for years, at long last. Saccharine and almost sickly, the kiss grew abhorrently needy. Mouths filled with the coppery taste of blood and the feeling of teeth colliding against each other. This was nothing like the first _real_ kiss Hannibal wanted to share with Will. He’d always imagined it gentle, within his control. But he knew somewhere within him that is not the kiss Will Graham would ever let him have. He wanted to bare the full extent of his humanity, hungry and raw. This was the Will Graham he loved, he starved for. 

Gasping for air, Will sways himself and Hannibal, both men even closer to the rocky edge of the bluff. A breeze of salty air blows towards them, stinging in their wounds. Hannibal accepts Will’s head as the latter nestled it in the crook of the former’s neck. Will basks in the feeling just a moment longer. A tear escapes his eye, cutting its path through the blood on his cheek. 

“This is all you ever wanted for me. But this,” Will mutters. “This is where I’ve wanted you for so long, Doctor Lecter.” Only then does the storm in Will Graham break loose. His tone, once satisfied and compliant became fervent insults. Words that lashed against Hannibal’s skin, biting almost.

“Will-”

“Every night, I envision you at my mercy, And I imagine, you envision yourself here too. Staring so proudly of what you’ve made me. You,” He trailed, words struggling to form. “You always wanted to take a bite out of me when I was seasoned, ready for you. But I’m not here _for you._ ”

Hannibal inhaled sharply, readying his response. An ache blooms in his core, but he ignores it. 

“Goodbye, Hannibal.”

The rush of air at his back, Hannibal had been pushed off the edge alone. Tears collect in his eyes, another painful and bitter betrayal. He stares up as Will falls farther and farther away from him. The “I love you” is yet again trapped at the base of his throat, unable to escape. The ache grows unbearable as the rush of the pack hunt wore off. Bleeding, helpless, dying. He notes the vacancy in his arms where Will once was, where he believes he should be. 

He really should’ve known. 

Hannibal decides to accept his fate as his dive comes closer to its completion. He tips his head back as the mosaic of stars only become blurs to him as tears glaze over his vision. He relinquishes himself to the freezing waves below. _Will’s becoming was his downfall, and even as he met his end, this was exactly what he wanted._

  
  



End file.
